What She Needs to Love?
by LynnTheWonderful
Summary: "Tell me, what you need to accept my request as my fiancé? Friends? Money? Care? Or…More Love?" ... My first Maid Sama fic! Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**What She Needs to Love ****by **_**LynnTheWonderful**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS!

**A/N: **Sorry if should there be any grammar mistakes or typos. I suck at grammar, no need to point that out.

**Chapter 1 – The Request I want you to Accept**

It was a warm evening. It was around 6 p.m., but the sun seems still not set. He was standing at the centre of the park, waiting for her to come. He had been waiting there since 4.50 p.m., nearly 1 hour, but her shadow still does not appear in front of him. He told her to meet up with him at 5, 3 hours after their graduation ceremony. He told her that she must come because he had something important to tell her.

Time does not wait, in a blink of an eye it's already 6 and a half evening. He's still standing there, not moving, because he knew she would come, he believed she would definitely come.

Finally, he heard footsteps running towards him. It was her. To him, this had proven that if there's loves, there's hopes.

She ran right to his chest and hugged him.

To return the gesture, he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm late, you must been waiting here for so long," she apologized him.

His fingers stroked her long brunette hair gently, "Never mind, I know you would come," he replied with a smile on the face.

They silenced for several minutes hugging each other until the girl broke their silent.

"So… You said you have something to tell me, what it is?" she looked up to him.

"Why were you so cared about this? If I said I want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

She punched his shoulder hardly, "We already spent our time together the whole morning, wasn't that enough?"

"Actually," he pushed himself away, and held her cold hands, "W-Will you…"

"Yes, what is it," she smiled, "Is it about high school, or univer-"

He blushed. "M-Misa-chan, will you accept my request to be my fiancé?" he said it all at the same time, making him needed to hold his breath longer.

Misaki heard what he said, but she didn't step forward nor hug him as he expected from her. In the opposite, she stepped two steps backward from him.

"I-I am sorry, I can't accept your request," she replied with tear in her dark big brown eyes.

I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I just can't accept that. She thought. You can just break-up with me if you want to because I still don't have the courage to accept your request.

"I know, I know you would say 'No' to this, but I'll wait for you. Until you're ready to accept my request as my fiancé," he replied like he didn't care so much about the fiancé thing. But deep in his heart, he always wanted her to be his fiancé.

But Misaki can see through his eyes. That he's lying. And she knew, he lied because of her. So, she would just keep quiet about what she knew.

"But, if you don't want to accept, you need to answer my question, truthfully," he said.

Misaki kept quiet.

"Tell me, what you need to accept my request as my fiancé? Friends? Money? Care? Or…More Love?" Usui asked. "I can give you all of them…"

She kept quiet. Trying to think what she should answer upon his question. She simply replies, "If you want to know, spy on me, stalk me, figure it yourself, you're so good with that, right?

"

"I just want you to be my fiancé, is it so difficult for you to accept?" he said.

She replies, "Why fiancé is so importance to you? You need a fiancé …or-or me?" her cheeks blushing pink.

"Of course I need you, why do you think like that?" he said, "I can give you everything that you want and do everything you like."

She replies, "So…now…You should respect my answer."

They stood there so long. Till the sun goes down and the moon comes up, the two couples were still standing there, silently, without making a single noise.

"Okay, I will respect your answer. When you're ready to accept my request, tell me," Usui broke their silent, "Bye, Misaki."

He waved goodbyes to Misaki and walked out of the park, letting Misaki alone in there. She was still standing there, thinking, thinking of something.

Until she realized it was dark, then she gone home.

**So… What do you think of my first fanfic on Kaichou wa Maid Sama? **


	2. Chapter 2

**What She Needs to Love ****by **_**LynnTheWonderful**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS!

**A/N: **Sorry if should there be any grammar mistakes or typos. I suck at grammar, no need to point that out.

**Chapter 2**

= Misaki's POV =

"Urgh! Why he asked me that?" I mumbled to myself, nearly being choked by the toothpaste inside my mouth – I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom.

He said he had an important thing to tell me, to ask me, so he told me to meet up with him at 5p.m., after the graduation ceremony, just to ask me that?

I don't understand. Why "Fiancé" is so important for him?

Wasn't loving each other like this is more than enough?

Why he wanted to ask me that sort of stuff?

Wasn't my love for him and staying by his side enough?

Why?

Why I replied to him like that just now?

He asked me for what I want gently, afraid I will get mad; but me, I replied him… sounds like I didn't care much about his feelings…

I should be replying him more gently and calm…

I spitted out the toothpaste in my mouth. The sink was filled with white bubbles. I turned on the tap and washed away the bubbles and rinsed my mouth with the cold, freezing water.

It's so refreshing!

I walked out from the bathroom and took a change into my favourite white bluish pyjamas.

"Click!" my index finger pressed on the switch to switch off the light that lighten my room.

I crawled into my blanket and tried to close my eyes to fall asleep.

But unfortunately, my eyes can't shut at all.

I kept thinking to the scene happened just now, the conversation between Usui and I.

"_What you need to accept my request as my fiancé? Friends? Money? Care? Or…More Love?..."_

Those words that Usui asked me kept on repeating and repeating in my head.

I can feel his pain through what he said.

I had hurt his feelings.

Why I said such words to him?

I felt so bad about this…

I can't felt asleep, I looked at my cell phone and it was already 12 midnight. It had been so late, but I still can't sleep, so I walked out of my room and to the living room.

As usual, Suzuna was sitting on the old pink sofa watching dramas.

I sat beside Suzuna and ask her, "Suzuna, what drama was playing now?"

"My favourite drama, 'The Symphony'," she replied but her eyes still can't take off the television. "Ehh, sis, you're not sleeping yet?" she turned to me.

"Emm, no, I can't sleep. You won't mind right if I watch with you?"

"Sure," she turned back looking at the old television again.

"Alice… Will you marry me?" a guy holding a bouquet of roses in his right arms, holding a small box containing a small round ring, kneeling to the ground asking the girl he loves that was standing in front of him to marry him – which I think she's his "girlfriend".

The girl stepped backward and pushed the bouquet of roses and box of ring back to his arms and replies, "Drake, I am so sorry. I can't," – the girl actions were so similar to me.

"Why? Wasn't you love me, and I love you too, but why, what do you waiting for?" the guy asked his lover – and he, he sounds so like Usui…

I looked back on Suzuna. "Nee, Suzuna, this is your favourite drama, so I guess you had watched it before, right?" she nodded to my question, but she's still facing to the television screen.

"Why did the girl declined his offer?" I asked her another question.

No answer.

So I asked her again.

Still no answer from her, I think I need to wait till commercials.

Finally, she answered my question. "E—Because she wants 'someone to have him first'."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Suzuna?" I questioned her with confusion in my eyes.

"Haha! Just kidding… because she wants to fulfill her dreams first… But about the girl, it will appear another girl to snatch her away… Haha!" she laughed out loud. "he's a rich man, and yet she still wants to declined his offer! Such a stupid girl, am I right? But I still love to watch the drama. Hehe- -"

"Yea, indeed, indeed," I agreed to her statement.

But somehow, I don't know why, I felt like that girl in the drama, it's me…

She declined her boyfriend's proposal, just like me.

I declined my boyfriend to be his fiancé to fulfill my dreams, just like her.

How could I be so selfish?

For the sake of my dreams, I refuse to be Usui's fiancé; Usui's always helped me a lot when I am in trouble, he's also would try to understand me, how can I be so selfish?

This is so unfair for him.

If I accept his offer to be his fiancé, I may not fulfill my dream to further my studies at my dream college.

But, if I refused, Usui may will be snatch by other girl one day, just like in the drama. Moreover, Usui's a very popular guy in school and almost every girl in our school was in love with him…

Should I accept or refused his offer?

Ahh! It was so difficult for me to make a decision when it comes to LOVE!

Wait, wait, I know.

I know how I should choose now!

"Suzuna, what the girl's decision in the end?" I asked Suzuna.

"She, first she refused, then accept, but because of something happened between them before they get married, she declined it, but at last, when all things were cleared up again, she accept it, and the two of them lived happily ever after!"

"Thank you, its sure is complicated," I thanked her with smile on my face; she smiled back, nodded twice.

Now, I know what to do!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What She Needs to Love ****by **_**LynnTheWonderful**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS!

**A/N: **Sorry if should there be any grammar mistakes or typos. I suck at grammar, no need to point that out.

Thank you for reviewing; your reviews gave me inspiration to write more chapter and longer story… X P

Okay, here's your story… Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – The Call**

I woke up and found myself sleeping on the sofa.

I was sleeping here all night.

I rubbed my eyes to have a better vision.

It was already 9 morning and luckily today was Sunday, I was free on Sunday.

I went back to my room and to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my fatigue faces.

I looked more refreshing now.

I took a change to my usual white blouse and dark blue jeans and out of the room

I went to the kitchen to have my breakfast, but something; a note was sticking on the refrigerator door attracted me.

A note from Mom.

_Dear Misaki and Suzuna,_

_Mom will be coming home late as I need to work overtime tonight. Your breakfast, lunch and dinner were all in the refrigerator, you just need to heat it in the microwave oven and you can start your meal._

_PS, Misaki, you don't have to wait for me tonight, just have your sleep first._

_Love,_

_Your Mom._

I looked beside mom's notes and found another note stuck on the refrigerator.

It's from Suzuna.

_Dear Mom and Sis,_

_I will not be coming home tonight. I will be staying at my friend's house for a night; we need to finish an English project that need to pass up tomorrow._

_Have a sweet lovely day! _

_Love,_

_Suzuna._

So, that mean I'll be staying alone tonight.

Again.

I thought as I opened the refrigerator and took out a plateful of buns. I put the buns into the microwave oven and heated them as told by Mom in the note.

While waiting for it to heat up, I went to the living room and turned on the old television.

"Hmm… let see what drama was playing right now," I pressed the numbers on the remote controller one by one.

I clicked and clicked and found all the channels are all news; I don't actually watch news so I turned off the television and picked up the newspaper that was lying on the coffee table.

Couple of minutes later, a "tik" sound came from the kitchen. It means my buns were ready to eat.

I opened the microwave oven door and took out the buns.

The sweet smells of the buns flowed into the mucus inside my nose.

"Hmmm… What a sweet smell," I smiled. "Mom's cooking skill are good as always!" I praised my Mom.

I ate one of the buns while walking to a small table at the dining room.

"Scrumptious!"

I sat on a chair beside the small table, pouring a cup of fresh milk from a jar on the table and started my breakfast.

Suddenly, a similar sound came from the living room – that's my cell phone's ringtone.

I quickly walked to the living room and grabbed my cell from a coffee table in front of the television.

I read the caller name on the flat screen and it was Usui.

It was him!

I pressed the green-coloured-phone-liked button and answers.

"He-Hello, Usui," I started the conversation first.

"Hello Misaki," he greeted with a serious tone that would make me a bit scared of him right now.

"U-U-Usui, what's wrong, why do you call me so early?" I asked, straight to the point – I think.

"I had made my decision," he stopped and started again with a more serious tone. "Misaki, I'd know why you refused my offer; you refused it because you want to fulfill your dreams, right? If that so, I am willing to wait for you, wait till you want to accept my offer, okay?" he finished with question-liked words.

"But, about yesterday-," I didn't finished my line, he interrupted, "About that, forget about it, it's my fault too… And I, I'm just asking you, cur- curious to know what your answer will be," he said, his tone was weird, he hesitated; if he hesitate, that mean he was ly – lying to me.

I can feel it from the tone he was saying, that's not he wanted to say to me, he wanted to say…

But before I could ask or say something again, he already offs his phone.

Why he blamed himself like that?

It is my fault, why he -?

Ohh, I felt so sorry for him.

Maybe I should apologize him for what I had done…

I shouldn't say those selfish, troublesome words.

So, the people who need to clean up this mess should be the one who did the mess, and that's me…

I need to call him. I said and turned on my phone again, and tried to call him.

**Please Review! Please Review! Your Reviews will be much appreciated! Your Reviews will be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What She Needs to Love ****by **_**LynnTheWonderful**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS!

**A/N: **Sorry if should there be any grammar mistakes or typos. I suck at grammar, no need to point that out.

Sorry if it's a bit short…

Here's your story… Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Misaki's POV

"The number that you dialed is unavailable. Please try again later," I tried to call Usui many times – since yesterday after he called me – but he off his phone.

"Come on Usui, pick up the phone," I muttered as I redial his number again.

But, there's still no answer from him.

Why he didn't pick up his phone?

Did he change his number? I thought.

No way he changed his number.

I called again with the same number.

And the result's still the same-

No answer.

"Hello, hello, anyone home?" someone called by the gate – knocking our front gate.

I went out and saw tall man in suit were standing outside, followed by two other men in suit.

"Miss, miss," he noticed me coming out. "Do you know Miss Ayuzawa Misaki?" he asked.

I nodded. "I am, what's the problem?"

"We're from the University of Tokyo, we're here to invite you to our university," the tallest man among the two men explained.

"Oh, come in, please come in," I opened the gate to let them in.

I gestured towards the couch in the living room and said, "Please take a seat," and went into the kitchen to pour three cups of plain water for the guests out there.

I sat down on the other couch and repeated, "so… What's the problem?"

"Ayuzawa-san, we're here to invite you to our university based on your results your high school sent to us. You've passed the exams with flying colours and we've also decided to invite you to our university based on it, will you accept our offer?" the tall man sitting at the centre of the three asked.

Another offer?

I am still not done with Usui's one and now there another one?

"I-."

"Ayuzawa-san, this is a very good opportunity for you to further your studies to a higher education and it'll also help you to achieve your dream."

Further my study in the Tokyo University has always been my dreams, I would want to accept this offer, "but, it's just that," I muttered to myself softly.

But was heard by one of them, "You don't have to worry about your family, your family members' income including your school fees will be supported by our university, all you need is just study hard," he said.

I was attracted by his offer, but, it's just that, I am worry about someone, someone I care, someone I love the most, Usui.

I can't bear to leave Usui, if I leave him…

Suddenly I thought of the drama I watched with Suzuna yesterday night.

I will end up be like that girl.

Losing her beloved.

I didn't realized that my eyes were covered by my tears and the three men was watching me crying.

"Ayuzawa-san, don't cry," the man on my left comforted me, handing me a piece of tissue paper.

I rubbed off my tears with the paper he handed to me and thanked him.

"You don't have to make your decision now, you can try asking your family first if you want to," the other man on my right told me.

"I think I need some more time, thank you for giving me time to make my decision." I thanked them.

They stood up from the couch, "Your welcome, but we hope you will accept our offer. It's getting late, we should get back now." They finished their line and walked towards the wooden door.

"Okay, I'll tell you when it was decided then. Thank you for giving me more time," I thanked them again and opened the wooden door and gate and waved them goodbyes.

I sighed as I watched their car went further and further from the house.

Another offer…

Why is my life so filled with offers? I thought, questioning myself.

Why is it so difficult to make a decision? I questioned myself again.

It must be very easy if there's Usui here.

Then I can share all this with him…

Oh, just two day I don't meet him and I missed him already…

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**What She Needs to Love ****by **_**LynnTheWonderful**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS!

**A/N: **Sorry if should there be any grammar mistakes or typos. I suck at grammar, no need to point that out.

Enjoy your story!

Chapter 5 - My Decision was Made!

Misaki's POV

I must choose one from this two.

"Mum, what do you think of this?" I handed my mom a piece of flat, colourful paper that read "Invitation to Tokyo University" that the three men left me yesterday. "Shall I go?" I asked.

Mum took the paper and read it. "Hmm… it's a really good opportunity, this is your dream, right? You want to go since you were a child, and finally the chance comes," She replied, reciting the history carved in her mind.

This is my dream since I was just a child.

But...

"I think you should accept this, "she continued.

She wanted me to accept it, but I can't just accept and leave him, my dear Usui.

"But," suddenly I thought of something. "Mom, if I let you choose... If it was you, you want to choose to be with your loved one or fulfill your dream?" I asked.

She answered me without hesitating, "If it was me, I will choose to fulfill my dreams first..." she said as her voiced slowed down.

"Mum, what is your dream when you were young?" I asked.

Mum thought for a while, thought back about her teenage years.

"I... I want to further my studies to a higher education like you too, but," she smile faded.

"But what, Mom?" I continued my question - I wanted to know why she didn't fulfill her dream.

She smiled. "But because of my family state, I can't. You're lucky, Misaki."

I am lucky?

I am lucky? I can't believe what Mom has just said. She said I am lucky? I don't think so; I think I am the most unlucky girl in the world...

"Misaki, if I am you, I will accept it," she said. She wanted me to accept the University's invitation. "But it depends on you to accept it or not, it's your choice," she continued and out of my room.

I think I should go; after all it's a really great opportunity.

I should tell Usui about this.

I thought and grabbed my cell phone that was on the small table besides my bed.

I dialed his number.

But when it was connected, he pressed the red button - turned off the call.

I tried again.

Still the same.

I didn't want to give up now, so I tried again.

But it was still the same - he turned off the call.

Just when I decided to give up, a message came in.

It was written Usui as the sender's name - he messaged me.

_"Misa-chan, stop calling me, I will not answer it no matter what."_

That was what he messaged me.

He didn't want to hear my voice!

Suddenly I thought of something - if he didn't want to hear my voice, then I'll just message him, then...

I quickly wrote down what I want to say to him on the text message and send to him.

_"Usui, I wrote this to ask you. You think I should accept the Tokyo University's invitation or just ignore it...?_

_PS, I am so sorry Usui for that..."_

I sent and few minutes later, a message came in again, and I knew it was Usui.

_"Whatever. Make your own decision, but I am gonna tell you, don't regret if you ignored that invitation."_

That was what he said.

He told me don't regret if I ignored that invitation?

So...

Erm...

That means...

I thought of something again.

He was still mad at me so he didn't want to answer that question, but he already answered it.

He tell me don't regret if I ignored that invitation, that means he wanted me to accept it.

He wanted me to go there.

He wanted me to further my studies there!

So, I have decided, I will accept that, go there, and further my studies to a higher education!

_"Thank you, Usui! Muaxx! You're the Best!"_

I sent back to him - thanked him.

Then I lay on my rectangular bed, my head on my fluffy pillow, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWW!


End file.
